The invention relates to information communication networks and methods and, in particular, to networks comprising a plurality of nodes at each of which is situated an information handling unit connected, by a plurality of communication connections, to one or more other nodes and/or input/output devices. Information is accordingly received from time to time by each node, for onward transmission to a particular destination which may be another node or an input/output device connected thereto for example. The node initially receiving the information therefore has to choose the route along which to transmit the information to its ultimate destination, taking into account the then current state of the network and thus taking into account dynamic changes in the network which will occur from time to time.